


Come With Me

by ShenLong



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Angst, M/M, Song fic, supernatural themes, weird O.o?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 09:46:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7930021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShenLong/pseuds/ShenLong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heero Yuy thought he'd found what he needed with Relena but there is something missing. He's shown an alternative and chooses his own destiny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the G Boys; I just borrow them from time to time and return them a whole lot happier, ne? Also I don't own the song "Love 4 Fun" either, it belongs to Enrique Iglesias and as such all rights are his.
> 
> This is something totally weird and completely different to what I usually write. Where it came from, I have no idea. It just infiltrated my mind and demanded that I sit and write it. I'm still trying to figure it out!
> 
> Written May 2004

_So you think you got it all worked out?_

Duo Maxwell's lip curled slightly as he watched the figure in the shadows. The dark evening suit fitted the still well toned body perfectly. The jacket hung elegantly upon the broad shoulders, the crisp, white shirt contrasted with golden skin while tailored pants fit the slender hips and legs with a gracious ease.

His trained eye picked out the soft bulge of the gun concealed in the shoulder holster and more by habit than anything else, he cast a surreptitious glance over the crowd. The speech of the young queen droned on, but Duo Maxwell took no heed of it, he was too intent on watching the bodyguard in the shadows.

The applause rang through the air as the queen finished and bowed respectfully to the crowd. Drawing back and hooking her arm through her bodyguard's, she left the small podium. The band took their cue and struck up the music, conversation permeated the air while couples made their way to the dance floor and moved in syncopated rhythm.

Violet eyes tracked the pair. They made a handsome couple, of that there was no doubt; and to all who watched they were a match made in heaven.

But Duo Maxwell could tell different.

The slight stiffening in the usually graceful movement, the subtle tensing of the shoulders was a dead giveaway to his acute eye.

It had been several years since the five of them had parted ways, all choosing their own futures, all chasing their own dreams. Heero Yuy had seemed so sure of himself when Duo Maxwell had come to say his farewells, positive that his choice of becoming the bodyguard and eventual lover of the young queen was what he wanted. He had it all worked out... or so he said.

Duo Maxwell could tell differently though. A small smile graced his lips as he watched the Japanese man glide around the floor, obviously on autopilot.

_And what you're searching for,_   
_Isn't what you've found._

Sometimes Duo Maxwell wondered if he knew the ex 01 pilot better than he knew himself. Despite the display before him, Duo Maxwell knew that the man wasn't happy. Aside from the body language, he could see it in the face, read it in the eyes.

Duo Maxwell had become the master of Heero Yuy decoding. The time he'd spent in the company of the man during the wars had finely tuned his skills at interpreting the silent one's emotions. Being able to read the lines in his face, the changes in his eyes until Duo Maxwell was the expert in Heero Yuy translation.

It was as clear as day to him that Heero Yuy had not found with the queen and his current position what it was he was searching for; although getting Heero Yuy to admit to that was another thing entirely.

Duo Maxwell licked his dry lips and stood up. His eyes never faltered as he strode towards the couple on the dance floor.

_Up in this world that's on the run._

While Duo Maxwell admired the man for his decision, even when knowing it wouldn't work out, he could no longer take a spectator role and see him locked away in a world that he didn't fit, constantly trying to change and keep up with the pace.

_A lot of hits but only a few_   
_Number ones._

Duo Maxwell crossed the dance floor until he stood next to the couple he'd been watching all evening. With a polite tap to the shoulder, he cut in.

The couple paused in their dance, soft blue smiled momentarily at the long haired man, but the contact was never returned. Violet had locked with annoyed cobalt.

"May I?" Duo Maxwell announced his intention to cut into the dance.

The couple parted. Duo Maxwell took the slender hand in his while his other went to the waist and then whisked them both across the floor and away from the stunned bodyguard. When the dance ended, Duo Maxwell escorted the queen back to her table and melted into the crowd. 

Cobalt eyes watched as the tip of a braid disappeared from sight.

*

Duo Maxwell stood on the balcony; a cool breeze ruffled his bangs, lifted his open jacket slightly and moved underneath to caress his form. The soft movement from behind was detected before the presence stepped out to join him in the kiss of the night air.

Duo Maxwell raised his glass to his lips and sipped at the slightly tart wine; and waited.

_I'm making love for fun._

"Why are you here?" Heero Yuy didn't like surprises.

The soft-spoken words floated on the gentle breeze and then drifted into the evening sky.

"I came for you." 

The silence stretched out across the landscape for what seemed like an eternity as one man waited and the other analyzed the sentence.

"Why?"

Duo Maxwell placed his glass upon the balcony edge and turned slowly around to face the other man. He raised his hand and pressed the palm to the warm skin of Heero Yuy's cheek, his cold palm instantly warming with the touch.

"Because you need me."

_Are you looking for a holiday?_

Heero Yuy grunted. "I do not need you." 

Cold breath ghosted over his cheek, converging on his ear.

"Yes, you do."

"What makes you say that?"

"You need me, Heero Yuy, to take you away from all this."

The silence descended once more, the two men standing close enough to share the body heat of the other, to smell his opponent's cologne.

"Why?"

Duo Maxwell dropped his hand and turned away slightly, looking out across the manicured gardens bathed in the moon's silvery glow. "You do not belong here."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Take a good look around you. You are but a puppet, Heero Yuy. Your strings are manipulated by the queen. Can you look me in the eye and honestly tell me that this is what you searched for? That this is what you want? That you are truly happy?"

Another silence fell.

Duo Maxwell felt the body move up behind him, felt the uncertainty rolling off the elegantly dressed form and he knew he'd hit the right nerve. A glint passed through his pale violet eyes.

"What do you want from me?"

"Come with me; away from here. This isn't what you want, Heero Yuy. I know what it is you're searching for, and believe me, it isn't this.” Duo Maxwell leaned back against the body behind him and felt the small tremble pass through the frame.

"How do you know what it is that I want?"

_I'm making love for fun._

Duo Maxwell turned around and brought his hands to Heero Yuy's shoulders, locking gazes with the man. "Trust me." Duo Maxwell leant forward and brushed his lips against those of Heero Yuy. "Come to my room and I'll show you what it is that you want."

Heero Yuy shivered and closed his eyes for a second. When he reopened them he found himself staring into the night, the smell of musk in the air and a tingle on his lips.

_Why would you do it any other way?_

Heero Yuy escorted the queen back to her suite and handed over his duties to another of the security staff. He found himself walking past the door to his own suite and deeper into the hotel. His feet carried him to another floor, another door and his knuckles grazed across the polished wood. He had no knowledge of how he knew which room to go to, his legs had simply carried him there.

The door opened and he stepped inside onto plush carpet in a candle lit room. The door snicked shut behind him but he paid it no heed.

Duo Maxwell stood by the bar. His jacket hung over the back of a chair, his tie loose about his neck and the top button of his shirt undone. His hair lay about him, unbound and cascading freely around his body, shimmering softly in the candlelight as his arm raised the glass of amber liquid to his lips.

"You came."

Heero Yuy moved effortlessly across the room, the thick carpet muffling his steps. He stopped just shy of the figure before him and locked gazes with the other man. "What is it that I want?"

Duo Maxwell lowered his glass to the bar top, his eyes never leaving the other man's. He stepped closer, invading personal space, but not touching. Slowly his tongue came out and licked over pale lips, moistening them. 

"You want me."

_I'm making good_   
_on everything I said._

Heero Yuy shivered, and it wasn't from the cold of the room either. Scent permeated his nostrils, flushed heat burnt his skin and liquid fire found his nervous system. His voice came out lower than before, tinted with an edge of... wariness? "Maybe."

Duo Maxwell gave a soft laugh, his cool breath ghosting over the flushed skin of Heero Yuy's cheek. "I think it's more than maybe. You're not happy, Heero Yuy, you haven't been for some time now. You want more than this and I can give you what it is that you want, what you crave.” Duo Maxwell leaned close and licked up the shell of an ear. "I can take you to heights you've never dreamed of. Show you things you never thought possible. Satisfy that empty ache inside. I have what you're searching for; I can give it to you. All you need to do is say the word, Heero Yuy."

Duo Maxwell gave another soft laugh and backed away.

Heero Yuy felt cold. The air suddenly sucked from around him leaving him confused and unbalanced. His cobalt eyes followed the movement of the slender frame as it moved across the room, seeming to float, hair rippling and falling in shimmering waves around the man it protected as he stopped by the bed, turned around and then sat down.

Heero Yuy swallowed. His thoughts were disjointed; his usually calm, controlled facade crumbling around him. Three strides later and he was standing by the bed.

"Please."

Duo Maxwell raised his eyes and smiled. His hand reached out, pulled Heero Yuy towards him, and kissed him soundly.

_So baby just relax_   
_And let me do my thing._

The kiss broke and Heero Yuy found himself introduced to the mattress. The flush on his skin deepened as long, elegant fingers relieved him of the burden of his clothes.

He lay naked upon the softness of the blanket, open and exposed while violet eyes appraised every inch of his skin. Electricity crackled around them and when that first touch came, it awakened a need locked so deep inside, it almost tore him apart.

_Up in my world you'd better run._

Sensations danced along his flesh, pleasure screamed across previously sleeping nerves as both his mind, body and soul were assaulted with a knowing touch. 

His body was played like a finely tuned instrument, moans plucked from his vocal chords, responses strummed from his flesh. The symphony drawn from him rose steadily in pitch and volume, each section orchestrated with individual solos that blended harmoniously into one overall stanza of bliss.

_There's only room_   
_for the few who can come._

Duo Maxwell used all the skills he possessed to conduct the body below him. Drawing upon the different sections one by one, mixing the responses perfectly until the finale was close at hand.

The tempo built, screams steadily rising until they reached the pinnacle; and then fell into the final crescendo.

The build up was exquisite, torturous even; and as the last notes rippled through the still, evening air, so Heero Yuy felt the hollow place inside him swell and fill, leaving him empty no more.

Moonlight penetrated through the gaps in the blind, the candles having long burnt out, leaving the glow of the silvery moon to provide illumination.

Two naked bodies lay upon the bed, moonbeams dancing over sleek muscle, defining the ethereal beauty of both men.

Heero Yuy stared at the ceiling. In the matter of one evening his entire world had turned upside-down, leaving him questioning his life. His existence had changed irrevocably and he hadn't a clue what to do.

Duo Maxwell had been right.

_When you don't have a place to go._

Duo Maxwell rolled over and raised himself up, supporting himself on one elbow, the light of the moon behind him silhouetting him with a bluish tinge. His fingers traced delicately over the fine cheekbone, sweeping the bangs away from confused cobalt eyes.

Heero Yuy focused on the man who was responsible for the upheaval in his life. Warm violet stared back at him and he knew he had found what he searched for. Duo Maxwell never lied.

"Come with me."

The command was soft, yet demanding, and Heero Yuy knew he would obey.

_When everything feels the same._

Despite his reservations, Heero Yuy knew that Duo Maxwell had been right. He thought he'd found his niche in life and yet...

There had been something missing. All that he'd searched for, all that he'd longed for, he understood now had been waiting for him under his nose all along.

This was what he wanted. For the first time, Heero Yuy felt complete, whole and at peace.

_I can change what you think you know._

Everything he'd believed in, everything he knew had changed in those brief few minutes. Strangely enough, he welcomed it.

"Come with me."

The command was repeated and Heero Yuy focused on the face of the one who had spoken. "You never lie." It was a statement, not a question.

''No, I never lie. Come with me. I am all you seek and all you need."

Heero Yuy answered the only way he knew how too. He kissed Duo Maxwell and surrendered, body, mind, heart and soul.

_Making love my way._

Heero Yuy slipped his hand into that of Duo Maxwell and allowed the long haired man to lead him away from all this madness that had become his life, knowing he was finally safe and loved for who he was.

***

Relena Peacecraft received the news of Heero Yuy's death with an outward display of calm. Inside she was a turmoil of emotion.

He'd been found naked, in a vacant room in a section of the hotel rarely used anymore. The circumstances surrounding his death were as yet to be discovered.

When Relena Peacecraft received the news of the death of Duo Maxwell moments later, she collapsed into a screaming mess. When all attempts to calm and console the queen failed, they resorted to sedation.

To the young queen's entourage it seemed strange that she should react so strongly to the passing of Duo Maxwell and feel it much deeper than the passing of her companion, Heero Yuy. After all, Duo Maxwell had been dead and buried for three days, when she received the news.

Heero Yuy had only been gone mere hours...

~ Owari ~


End file.
